The Way It Feels To Be Completely Intertwined
by Hipster2
Summary: Kurt and Blaine made plans to go to the mall but they get a little sidetracked by Kurt's red scarf.


**Warnings:**Boy sex, mild bondage.

**Disclaimer:**I wish I did (but alas, I sorrowfully do not) own these amazing characters. Title is from "Misery", originally by Maroon 5, because I'm unimaginative with titles and I'm listening to Darren sing it right now.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my awesome beta (who doubles as my best friend); Fakehipster. And this story can also be found on livejournal as well. Enjoy :)

"Kurt, just pick a scarf." Blaine sighed. He'd been sitting on Kurt's bed for at least 45 minutes now, waiting for his boyfriend to select the perfect combination of outerwear for their Sunday day trip to the mall for smoothies in the food court and shopping for new loafers.

"Don't." Kurt poked his head out from his closet, lips pursed in annoyance.

"Oh come on. It's just me and we won't see anybody you know. It doesn't matter if you leave looking a little rushed. I love you no matter how you look." Blaine could swear he saw the faintest trace of a smile spread across Kurt's face.

"Unfortunately fashion cannot be rushed." Kurt resumed digging in his closet. Blaine swung his legs childishly, kicking at the air with his shoes.

"Kurt, I'm overheating. Hurry up or I'm going to start taking off my clothes." He whined, unbuttoning his heavy coat.

"Oh damn." Kurt drawled sarcastically. He sighed at his reflection in the mirror, purposefully taking his time. He wondered how many of Blaine's clothes were already off. He untied his scarf and was about to grab another one when an idea struck him. "Hey, Blaine?" He called.

"Yeah?" Blaine appeared in the doorway of the closet, he had ditched his coat and sweater and was wearing a striped button-down shirt and a pair of jeans. He must have kicked off his shoes because he was padding around in socks.

"What do you think of this scarf?" Kurt held up the deep burgundy scarf.

"I like it. That's such a sexy color." Blaine smirked a little.

"Exactly." Kurt shrugged his coat off and his eyes met Blaine's confused stare. "I don't think we need to go to the mall. I have enough shoes. Plus this scarf..." He trailed off then dragged his eyes up and down Blaine's body. "Red tones have always suited you better than me."

"What are you getting at?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe.

"You'll see." Kurt walked past him and into the room, Blaine following like a loyal and curious puppy. He left the soft scarf hanging over the headboard - for the moment at least.

"Kurt, if you're implying another fashion show I think I should remind you of that one time when I accidentally ripped those pants you tried to squeeze me into. Honestly, I thought you'd be mad at me for weeks." Blaine sighed.

"Well those pants _were_ fabulous." Kurt smiled. "But actually, I was thinking of something different than a fashion show. Something that perhaps involves less clothes." He took a lithe step forward and hooked his arms behind Blaine's neck, pulling them together. Blaine's face was fixed stupidly in an "oh" as the realization washed over him.

Kurt traced a finger along his jaw line, studying his face. "So what do you say?" He asked. Blaine's mouth curved into a grin and he scooped Kurt up in his arms suddenly, into a passionate embrace. Their mouths connected in a flurry of lips and tongue, Kurt letting a small moan escape as he melted into the kiss. They separated, both panting for air and Blaine saw a fire burning in Kurt's eyes that made him want to shudder.

"Blaine," His voice came out in a low growl and he seductively undid the top button on Blaine's shirt. "Do you know what I want to do to you?"

"I think I have an idea..." Blaine mused playfully. "But I wouldn't say no to hearing you say it."

"Really now?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll start by getting you out of these clothes." He undid another button. Blaine, who was growing impatient had already kicked off his socks and was already working on his own belt and pants. Kurt molded his lips to Blaine's as they stumbled into bed, Blaine nearly tripping over his pants, which had been hurridly pushed down to his knees. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, getting them tangled as Kurt left what were sure to be bruises on his neck and chest, quickly pushing the button down shirt off of Blaine's broad shoulders. Their bodies pressed together and Blaine was suddenly made aware of the layer of clothes that Kurt was wearing - clearly one layer too many.

He pushed at the bottom of Kurt's shirt, working his fingers underneath the fabric. Kurt gasped into his mouth as Blaine slid his hands up even farther, but he pulled away and smiled mysteriously. Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt grabbed his wrists, directing them above his head and before Blaine knew what was happening, they were securely tied to the headboard by the scarf Kurt had draped over it earlier. Kurt sat back for a moment to admire his work. He licked his lips at the sight of Blaine sprawled out before him. He was shirtless and his wrists were fastened to the headboard by the scarf, biting his bottom lip. Kurt's eyes traced the outline of Blaine's erection, struggling to escape the cotton confines of his boxer briefs. His finger trailed over the fabric, and he heard Blaine let out a whine, his hips twitching up into Kurt's touch.

"Kurt, would you-" He groaned, achingly hard. Kurt hooked his fingers over the top of Blaine's underwear, pulling them down and off. "Can you please just, _please _touch me." Blaine begged. Kurt reached out a delicate hand, but he changed his mind and retracted it before it ever came in contact with Blaine's skin.

"No." He smiled somewhat evilly. He was feeling devilish and cruel today. He was going to make this difficult for Blaine.

"No?" Blaine all but whined.

"No." Kurt repeated. "I'm going to make you watch." He said as he began to lift his shirt off. When that was done, he unzipped his pants and peeled them off, slowly and teasingly. Blaine let out a soft whimper.

"You're so mean," he breathed, watching Kurt discard the final piece of fabric - his underwear - carelessly on the floor.

"You love it." Kurt winked, crawling up to Blaine's mouth, where he laid a kiss before letting his mouth travel down to his neck. He let his tongue slide over Blaine's skin, his hands traveling lower and lower - but never low enough for Blaine's liking. They rested on his hips, restraining him from rubbing against Kurt. He let out another pained groan but his hopes rose when Kurt began to move his mouth lower. He left a trail of kisses and licks, mingled with the occasional playful nip until he was right in between Blaine's legs, his hot breath hitting his pulsing length. Kurt's hair was a little ruffled from the short amount of time Blaine was allowed to twine his fingers through it before having his hands fastened securely above his head. He felt so bare and exposed, but he trusted Kurt with every fiber of his being.

"Kurt..." He breathed, eyes lingering on Kurt's mouth, which was dangerously close to his erection. There was a pleadingly desperate look in his eyes, it was killing him to not be able to do even the simple things like reaching out to carress Kurt's face. He twisted his hands, trying to get free. He didn't want to simply just look, he wanted to touch too.

"Trying to escape?" Kurt tsked. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not one for awarding bad behavior." He pushed himself up and off the bed, mouth now nowhere near Blaine's aching erection. Striding gracefully on his pale legs, Kurt made his way over to his nightstand. Blaine turned his head to see him rummaging around, his hands finally finding what he was looking for: lube. He opened the cap and squeezed a bit onto his fingers as he settled back onto the bed. Blaine opened his legs expectantly, craving Kurt's touch. He leaned his head back into the pillow, bracing himself for the intrusion.

He heard Kurt let out a long breath and looked down at him. He had been wrong in expecting Kurt to finger him before he had his way with him until they were both ragged and wasted. His eyes drank in the sight of what Kurt was doing, and he wanted to moan at what he was seeing. Kurt was kneeling on the bed, fingering himself. Blaine watched as he slid in a second finger. He really wished he could touch either himself or Kurt, he was painfully hard and it was torture to be restrained like this. But that had been Kurt's intention all along, to torture Blaine into submission. He wanted to see him as a naked writhing mess of moans and sweat.

"Kurt, please." He gasped. "Please untie me. Please." Blaine was begging and groveling. He couldn't take much more of this, he needed contact.

"Blaine..." Kurt said, the word getting lost in a quiet moan. "You know I don't want to do that just yet. I have plans." He moved his fingers in and out, Blaine was mesmerized and foggy-brained.

"And what are your plans?" Blaine asked, gripping the headboard with his fingers.

"I don't feel like explaining," Kurt said in a sultry voice, removing his fingers and grabbing the tiny bottle. He poured the slick liquid onto his palm and began coating Blaine, who let out an involuntary moan at the much needed contact. But Kurt's hand, much to Blaine's dismay, didn't stay for long. He swung a leg over Blaine's waist and began to lower himself slowly onto Blaine without much warning, sinking down with a silent moan, both of them momentarily forgetting how to breathe. Kurt let himself adjust as he watched the expression frozen on Blaine's face. It was a mixture between pure bliss and dumbstruck awe. But that was nothing compared to his expression when Kurt began to move. He let out a low growl and his eyes rolled shut as they found their rythm.

Kurt gripped Blaine's sides, digging his nails in as he felt Blaine inside of him. Both of them were moaning and sweating, Kurt continued to rise up and sink down - at a pleasurefully faster pace each time - as Blaine gave up struggling against the scarf. He was absolutely dying to touch Kurt but he couldn't form a single coherent thought as he felt Kurt's tight warmth surrounding him. All he could do was grip the headboard until his knuckles were white, as though gravity's pull had been flipped upside down and he would fall off the face of the earth if he dared to let go. Kurt let out a sharp cry of pleasure as the head of Blaine's erection made contact with his prostate, below him Blaine had been meeting Kurt's rythm with instinctive upward thrusts of his hips. Blaine had never felt so needy and desperate to touch someone before in his life.

He wanted to dig his fingers into Kurt's hips and guide him in his sinfully pleasureful up and down movements. He wanted to leave red scratches up and down his back. He wanted to pull him close and leave an infinite number of lovebites over every inch of his perfect skin. Just thinking about it drove him crazy, and he arched his back as the thoughts provoked an incredibly strong body-shuddering orgasm. As he released inside of Kurt, the boy riding him let out a series of pleasured gasps as he dug his nails into Blaine's hips deep enough to draw blood as he too came, liquid spurting onto Blaine's stomach and chest. Kurt made a half-hearted attempt at cleaning both of them off before flopping onto the bed beside Blaine, his sweat-drenched hair splayed out on the pillow as he panted quietly, trying to catch his breath.

"That was..." Blaine trailed off, breathless.

"Amazing." Kurt finished his sentence in between pants.

"Yes. Amazing." He looked up at the ceiling. "And do you know what would be even more amazing?"

"Round two?" Kurt winced. He was already spent and exhausted.

"Actually I was thinking something more along the lines of you untying me so I could hold you." Blaine smiled as Kurt's mouth closed into a gosh-how-could-I-have-not-realized 'oh'. He used what little energy he had left to sit up and pull at the knot he'd tied with the scarf, and finally Blaine was free. He gave his wrists a few experimental twists before grinning at Kurt and wrapping his arms around the thinner boy. He pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek before whispering into his ear "Although I wouldn't exactly say no to round two later."


End file.
